


Discipline

by lovehotelreservation



Series: There’s No Nutting in Lúcioball [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Phone Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Genji teases you for having an even worse sense of discipline than him in the midst of a sex ban at the Olympics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> BETWEEN KAZE AND GENJI, I WONDER HOW MANY MORE GREEN NINJAS ARE GOING TO TAKE MY HAND IN MARRIAGE.
> 
> Aside from that though, I hope you enjoy this one-shot and that you’ve enjoyed this little series!

In the earlier days of his young adulthood, Genji would've scoffed at the concept of a sex ban. With the power and influence of the Shimada clan, there was absolutely nothing that would dare to get in the way of his pleasure.

Even now, with everything that his life had lead him to, he wasn't at all fazed by the sex ban imposed on those of Overwatch--which obviously included both you and him. It wasn't like with ramen, a pleasure that was never quite the same since he adapted his new body. He could still have sex and experience the equivalent of endorphins thanks to some 'technical enhancements' installed into and onto his form--though, even without it, so as long as he saw you enjoying yourself, he felt fulfillment. Plus, if he wanted to have sexual release, he preferred to achieve it with you rather than on his lonesome.

Not feeling a sliver of nervousness in light of the soon-approaching fencing event, he was--at first--spending this particular afternoon in front of a mirror, admiring his new Nihon armor, which was designed and created just for the Olympics. He was checking over his backside when he felt a jolt of pleasure surge from his groin. Initially, he was taken aback, only to grin under his mask.

While he wasn't too worried about himself regarding the sex ban, he knew you would be feeling differently with the amount of time you both would be kept away from one another. In regards to this, he could have easily referred to you you all the meditation tips that Zenyatta had taught him. However, he thought the method you both agreed upon would be far more enjoyable and amusing to the two of you.

The sensation of a heated, wet vice gripping around his cock emanated from his pelvis, prompting him to chuckle as he sat himself upon his bed. After lying back down with a relieved stretch, he tapped the side of his helmet to bring up the internal using the communicator set installed in his helmet, calling you up. Around this time, he knew you would've been finished with training, and as expected, it didn't take long for you to answer.

He only snickered to himself by how labored your greeting sounded.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Because it seems and feels that way," he spoke in an arrogant yet pleased tone. However, he soon bit back a grunt while lifting his hips up into the air, his response to the stimulus being transferred to his body. "You couldn't resist anymore, could you?"

"D-Don't seem so smug," you panted into your receiver. "It's not like I'm the only one getting something out of this."

"Show me," he urged in a light and teasing tone. "It's the least you can do~"

Genji could hear your phone being drawn away from your ear, right as the glorious feeling around his groin diminished for a moment. However, it soon picked up to speed and rhythm as you switched your phone call to a video one. With your phone carefully positioned, soon his eyes were met with the sight of you still wearing your workout top, which was pulled up enough to free and expose your breasts. Your lower half was naked, bottoms and underwear cast aside, giving him a full view of you riding what appeared to be a _very_ fancy dildo that was place upon your seat. However, by its dark grey design and the faint glowing line of green light running along the sides, it was literally a piece of him at your disposal.

The fact that he could still feel and experience the pleasure he would have had if he was physically in your room was just another component to the 'technical enhancements' done to his body.

Though he could no longer enjoy ramen to its fullest, at this moment, he felt his appetite being stoked as he watched you continue to ride his cock. While he wasn't too in need beforehand, seeing you in this state made him want to be by your side at this very moment. Your flushed skin, the beautiful noises you were making, and how _needy_ you were, he wished to witness and behold them firsthand. While his body was now cybernetic, even he couldn't refrain the human reaction of bringing his hand over to his crotch as he to spectated.

"How naughty of you to do this. You really should work on your discipline," he teased with a chuckle, just before his voice dropped to a seductive, robotic purr. "Though, perhaps I should teach you some the next time we're together."

"What's stopping you from doing that now?" However ragged your breath was, there was a sharpness to your voice that was reminiscent to his blade.

You were challenging him.

Genji smirked to himself and immediately rose up from his bed. "That tone in your voice...how amusing." He approached his window, noting that the day was edging onto evening in a matter of minutes. Curfew wouldn't be for another few hours, which was plenty of time for him.

"We can begin now if you wish," Genji remarked while opening his window. "You can keep going, but depending on whether you can deny yourself release by the time I get there, it will determine if you'll be treated to reward or punishment."

You huffed in return, all while a pleased smile pulled on your lips. "Sounds like fun. Though, the same can be said to you. It'll be hard to explain if you're caught writhing on a rooftop."

With a grin, Genji readied himself to leap out of his room and make his way over to yours. "Then let us begin."

Though the athleticism of you both wouldn't be tested for another few days, he wasn't ever the type to reject a challenge sent his way, especially from you.


End file.
